


livin' thing

by Nachtali



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Also the prince does not fuck, Erik's going to go home if i have to wrestle him myself, Gen, I Love You, Liberate My Son Nintendo, Please enjoy it!, also luca's trans, and im... Not, he has never and will never, hes ace babey, hes like really strong, i hope this is fun, thank you for your time, which would probably end in me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtali/pseuds/Nachtali
Summary: Erik learns a surprising amount about bones, hairdressing, and family.(A teamfic with lots of friendship, Emotional Bonding, and hopefully some comedy.)





	livin' thing

"Hahaha, yeah, Zace came up to me while I was training and said I had nice bones. We've been friends ever since."

Elisanne blinked. "... how are you not dead?"

"I honestly don't know!" 

Erik was completely genuine, and somehow that scared Elisanne more than any fiends they had faced.

-

Erik told Zace about his past while they were hunting together. The sun sank to grey as they lay sprawled across a wildflower field. Crickets provided background music, and Erik got up a time or two to demonstrate a few particularly difficult fights. Zace's poker face remained intact the whole time, and his final reaction was underwhelming.

"... Hm."

Erik waited expectantly.

Zace said nothing.

Erik continued to wait.

The following twenty minutes passed in silence. Erik was confused and defaulted to his survival mechanism, while Zace was under the belief that they were sharing a peaceful moment of togetherness.

"We should head back to the castle," Zace said quietly.

"Sure, but uh... is that it?"

"What?"

"You.. didn't really have a reaction to my story there, buddy."

"Ah. My apologies." Zace sat still for a moment then reached out and laid his hand on Erik's shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm glad you're here with me now. I am here if you ever wish to talk more."

"Thank you."

"... I do have one question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead!"

"Why haven't you gone back to your family?"

Erik hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Because... it's been too long, and I'd just disrupt everything. And I'm not that person anymore. Erik the nobleman is dead."

“... You aren’t dead, though.”

“That’s not the point.”

Zace stayed silent. Erik laughed awkwardly. "So, wanna go home?"

Zace nodded, and picked up his supplies. They traveled in silence for some time before he broke it.

"For what it is worth, Erik, I like you as a person and as a friend. I would miss you if you were gone, and I would want to know if you somehow came back. No matter what."

Erik thanked him, and brushed away a few tears. Zace was either polite enough not to say anything or just didn't notice.


End file.
